Out Of Control
by Cammi Ramirez
Summary: Una joven paga por una traición que ella hizo cuando era adolescente sufriendo.
1. Chapter 1

Mini Web Out Of Control by: Cammi

Capítulo 1

Sam

Sabía que no debía estar ahí pero la tentación gano esta carrera y no podía dejar de pensar en él y en esa fantástica noche juntos.

Flash Back

Una noche que yo no sentía el frio ni la lluvia solo el chasquido de nuestros besos y el calor subiendo en la habitación. Nuestros deseos de placer se consumaban de a poco.

Sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo mientras las mías estaban en su pelo y cuello. Nuestros besos aumentaban de nivel a cada segundo haciendo que el calor en nuestros cuerpos subiera.

De a poco sus manos se apoderaron de mi busto. Me sentía en el cielo con su toque amaba que el hiciera eso. Necesitaba contacto directo con él.

-Ahh… -gemí cuando el apretó mi pecho.

Quito mi blusa y luego continuo besándome desesperadamente. Me situé encima de él y empezó a besar y lamer su cuello haciendo que el gimiera. Desabotone su camisa y luego la saque para tener una vista perfecta de su bien moldeado abdomen. Empezó a mover mis caderas contra las suyas y él respondió al movimiento para conseguir mayor placer.

-Ahh… Freddie – dije entre gemidos.

-Ahh… -gimió Freddie echando la cabeza para atrás dejando descubierto su cuello.

Cuando me acerque a su cuello me dio vuela quedando debajo de él pero no detuvo los movimientos. Podía sentir un bulto en sus pantalones tocar mi núcleo y era algo aun más excitante.

-Oh…- gimió nuevamente él cuando yo arque mi espalda empujando mi busto contra su pecho. El aprovecho mi cuello estirado para poder besarlo dejando leves mordeduras. Él me hacía perder el control.

-Ahh… ¡Dios Mio! -grite cuando el apretó mi trasero.

Interrumpió los movimientos cuando el paso sus manos por mi estomago y desabotono mi pantalón, luego lo sacó tan lento que hacía que mi mente se nublara cada vez mas. Agarre sus sabanas y encorvé mi espalda aun mas sin previo aviso.

-¡Ah! ¡Dios! – gemí fuerte cuando el termino de sacar mi pantalón de una sola tirada.

El me beso nuevamente, me agarro de la cintura firme y yo baja mis manos a su pantalón eh hice lo mismo con su pantalón que lo que él hizo con el mío. Encontramos nuestros sexos pero ahora menos destapados lo que hizo que soltáramos un fuerte gemido. Nos quedamos quietos hasta que el comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las mías mientras elimino mi sostén/sujetador/brasier de mi cuerpo. Bajo por mi cuello hasta poner uno de mis pechos en su boca. Me sentía morir de placer cuando él hacía eso. Aunque fuera nuestra primera vez parecía como si él fuera un profesional en esto. Era como una exploración de nuestros cuerpos, pero solo tocando el mapa.

-Ohh… ¡Jesús! – gemí cuando el mordió mi pezón. Todos los deseos de que él estuviera dentro de mi aparecieron lo que me hizo mover las caderas mas fuerte contra las de él y con más urgencia.

-¡Dios!... ¡Sam! – grito Freddie.

Bajo por mi estomago haciendo un camino de besos y lamidas que me encendían aun mas. Su camino llego hasta mi braga/calzón y la arranco con su boca. Cuando termino con ella subió por mi muslo, apretó mi trasero y después de eso solo pude sentir el más grande placer que había tenido hasta ahora.

-Ahh… ¡Mi Dios! –Gemí fuerte agarrándome de sus sabanas – Freddie…

El se detuvo se subió para mirarme a los ojos ahí yo aproveche de sacar su bóxer. Se puso en mi entrada y entro con cuidado.

-¡Dios! – grite.

-¡Ah! ¡Santa madre de Jesús! – fue un ridículo grito que dio Freddie pero no le tome importancia.

El siguió con su trabajo. Cada segundo aumentaba más la velocidad de sus movimientos. La habitación se lleno de gemidos y gritos de placer de parte de los dos. En mi mente no se me pasaba que tenía un novio al cual estaba engañando. Solo pensaba en el maravilloso clímax que pase con Freddie que no era un simple capricho, yo lo amo.

-Te amo Freddie – dije ya al lado de él con mi respiración aun agitada.

-Yo igual te amo mi princesa Puckett – me dio un beso en la frente, me acomode con mi cabeza en su pecho y después todo se volvió negro…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sam

Estaba sumida en la culpa. Nunca debí haber tenido ese encuentro con Freddie pero aunque allá sido una aventura amaba haberla tenido. Brad nunca me perdonaría si se enteraba de que lo estaba engañando. Me siento como una verdadera zorra. Amo a Brad pero también amo a Freddie. Me dolía la cabeza tratando de pensar como remediar esto pero iba a ser imposible cuando él se enterara.

-¿Qué pasa amor? – Me dijo Brad girándose a mirarme.

-¿De qué hablas? –Dije nerviosa.

-Estas muy tensa.

-No es nada.

-Okey – siguió viendo la película.

No soportaba mirarlo a los ojos sin recordar lo que hacía a sus espaldas. Cada vez que miraba en sus ojos me veo besándome con Freddie y la frase "eres una perra" sonaba con eco en mi cabeza. Día tras día me sentía peor. Hacer el amor con Freddie me traía mas culpa y creo que él empezó a notarlo ya que cuando lo hacíamos yo ya no tenía la emoción de antes y no disfrutaba como antes.

Freddie me estaba besando - ¿Qué pasa Sam?

-Nada.

-Sam… Has estado muy rara últimamente.

-No ¿cómo crees?

-Sam… ¿Te arrepientes de esto? –nos señalo a los dos.

-No me arrepiento pero tengo mucha culpa.

-¿Eso?

-Me siento culpable de hacerle esto a Brad.

-Tal vez sería bueno que nos dejáramos de ver por un tiempo así piensas.

-¿Qué?

-Como te dije.

-Pero yo te amo ¿Cómo voy a querer dar un tiempo?

-Porque también amas a Brad – me miro a los ojos y tomo mis manos.

-Si – baje la cabeza y aprecie nuestras manos unidas.

-Tú tienes que estar aquí en cerrada solo por estar conmigo. En cambio con Brad puedes pasear de la mano en cualquier lugar – me levanto la cabeza con su mano – Te amo y quiero que estés bien.

-Estoy bien contigo.

-No lo estas. O si no, no tendrías tanta culpa – me sonrió – Ve y diviértete con Brad.

-Pero ¿y tú?

-Me dolerá, si. Pero no quiero hacerte este daño – lo abrase y el tomo mi cabeza.

-Te amo – le bese la mejilla – Siempre acuérdate de eso – el asintió y volvió a besarme.

-Ve y diviértete – dijo parándome y dándome la mano.

-Nunca podre olvidarte – dije antes de irme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mini Web: Out Of Control by: Cammi**

Capítulo 3

Sam

Ya había si do un mes desde que decidimos no vernos más. Era lo peor. Estando con él me sentía culpable por Brad y sin él me sentía vacía y necesitaba estar cerca de Freddie. A los dos los amaba pero estaba estresada de no poderme decidir porque Brad era tierno y atento conmigo pero Freddie me hacía sentir la mejor mujer del mundo y muy querida y eso me encantaba.

-¿Sam? – dijo Carly a un lado mío.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pensabas? – dijo picara.

-Nada – dije nerviosa.

-Okey – dijo un tanto confundida - ¿Quieres ir por unos Licuados? ¿Y después compramos palomitas y arrendamos una película?

-Me gusta la idea.

-Pues vamos por la película.

-Okey.

Bajamos y tomamos un taxi hasta el centro y fuimos por una película en "Películas everywhere"

-¿Cuál llevamos?

-¿Qué Tal "Deaths in the Basement"?

-¡No! Mejor Eclipse.

-Bueno – dije como obligada.

Tomamos la película, Carly la pago y nos fuimos por unos Licuados. Pedimos los de siempre y fuimos de regreso hacia el departamento de Carly.

-¡Sam! – me grito.

-¿Qué?

-Se nos olvidaron las palomitas.

-¡Verdad!

-Mira – señalo a un almacén cerca de donde estábamos.

Aunque miles de veces pasé por ahí nunca me di cuenta de que estaba ese almacén ahí pero bueno, me alegro de que este ahí.

-Señor ¿nos da un paquete de palomitas para microondas?

-Ok, ya vengo – Carly le sonrió y el señor entro en una especie de bodega – Aquí esta – dijo saliendo con un paquete de palomitas.

-¿Cuánto es?

Carly

-Son 1 dólar con 50 centavos.

-Gracias señor. Aquí tiene –Le entrege el dinero y me gire para ver a Sam – Sam, ya tengo las palomit… ¿Sam? – ¿Qué le pasaba a Sam? estaba mirando por la ventana- Sam ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira – a Sam se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar.

No podía creer lo que veía era Brad y Missy besándose muy apasionadamente en una banca en la plaza de al frente de donde estábamos.

-Sam… - no alcance a decir nada porque Sam se había ido.

Aunque Sam también lo engaño a ella igual le dolia. Estaba furiosa y atravesé la calle para poder enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa maldito bastardo? – le grite e hice que se separaran.

-Carly ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Brad nervioso.

-Mejor dicho ¿Qué HACES CON BESANDOTE CON MISSY? Tu novia es SAM – le grite fuerte.

-Y-Yo.

-No des explicaciones hijo de put*. Sam ya los vio y esta pésimo – no quería seguir hablando con el así que me fui a mi departamento ya que Sam no tomaba mis llamados.

Sam

Solo corrí sabía perfectamente donde iba y cuando ya había llegado toque su puerta.

-¿Qué ahí Sam? – Dijo feliz hasta que vio que estaba llorando - ¿Por qué lloras?

-Brad me… me en-engaña c-con… Missy – dije sollozando y él me abrazo.

-Sam – acaricio mi pelo.

-Te extraño, Freddie – lo apreté – Te amo y no quiero estar lejos de ti – lo bese con necesidad y cariño.

-Yo igual te amo Sam – Me volvió a besar.

-Sam, despierta… - escuche decir a Carly y me di cuenta que estaba soñando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – dije confusa y medio dormida.

-¿Estás bien? Es que saliste tan rápido después de lo de Brad que me asuste – Al recordarlo mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas nuevamente.

-No… - solloce fuerte.

-Ahí amiga. Vamos ¿Quieres algo para comer?

-Bueno – seguí llorando.

-Brad es un estúpido – dijo furiosa desde la cocina – es un hijo de puta*

-Tranquila Carls que yo también lo engañe y me siento como una maldita perra.

-Tú no lo eres, porque solo fue un impulso y besaste a Freddie y estuviste un tiempo con el pero Brad y Missy se estaban devorando en esa banca.

-Yo lo hice peor que ellos con Freddie.

-¿Qué?

-Me acosté con Freddie, Carly

-¿Qué…-Carly fue interrumpida…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Sam

Carly fue interrumpida por la toz falsa de un chico desde la puerta y al darme vuelta encontré

-¿Qué tu que? – Me grito Brad -¿Cómo que te acostaste con Freddie? – En eso llego Freddie.

-¿Qué ahí chicos? – Brad lo miro feo - ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu eres… eres un ¡maldito traicionero1 – grito Brad en su cara – Y tu – se acercó a mi – ¡Eres una puta!

-Bájale a tus gritos, Brad. Y no vengas a tratar a Sam así.

-No le bajo…

-¡Brad cállate y vete! – le grite.

-¡Tu zorra no me mandas!

-Vete Brad – le dijo Freddie amenazante

-No me iré, bastardo – Freddie le dio un golpe en la cara y dejo su labio sangrando cuando vio que yo estaba llorando.

-¿Crees que no me heriste? ¿Tú y Missy? – Le grite – Si yo te traicione tu también pero yo no lo hice publico – le pegue una bofetada – Me dejaste como la estúpida a quien le engaña su pareja.

Freddie lo tomo y lo llevo fuera del departamento y después entro y nos quedo mirando.

-¿Qué paso? – se acerco a mí.

-Me engañaba con Missy – empecé a sollozar fuerte él me abrazo.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que sucedía entre ustedes – dijo triste.

-Teníamos vergüenza de lo que hacíamos.

-Sí. Lo ocultábamos por la vergüenza – me confirmo Freddie apenado.

-Pero… Igual me hubieran dicho.

-Es que no sabíamos que hacer.

-¿Todavía están juntos?

-N… - Freddie fue interrumpido.

-Hola Freddie – dijo una chica desde la puerta.

-Hola Amanda – Le dio un beso en la mejilla – Me tengo que ir chicas. Adiós – no alcanzamos a hacer nada y se fue.

-¿Quién ella? – dije furiosa y triste.

-¿Celos Puckett?

-Para nada.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, muy segura - me sequé las lágrimas – Me tengo que ir.

Carly

Sam obvio que se puso celosa de esa chica y triste de que Freddie se haya ido con ella de otra manera no se hubiera ido así de mi departamento, llorando. Me daba pena de que Freddie se olvido tan rápido de ella y me dio rabia esto de salir con otra chica después de haberse acostado con Sam la cual lo ama mucho y yo lo sabía aunque no lo hubiera mencionado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sam

Ya había pasado cinco años de esto yo había egresado de la universidad como Gastrónoma, Carly como actriz y Freddie como ingeniero en computación. A todos nos iba muy bien incluso a Gibby que era modelo, no sé como lo pudo conseguir. Pero aun seguía amando a Freddie y no lo podía olvidar en todos estos años no salí con otro chico jamás aunque a ellos les dije que tuve una relación. Lo que peor me tenía era que estaba invitada a una boda que es en dos meses más y era la de Freddie y Amanda aun no llegaba la invitación pero Freddie de lo emocionado que estaba me lo dijo. No soportaba saber que el chico que amaba se casaría con otra, no soportaba pensar en eso y cuando me lo dijo tan emocionada sentí como mi mundo se derrumbo y mi corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos.

-¿Vamos a comprar las cosas para la boda? – dijo la castaña.

-No tengo ganas de ir a esa estúpida boda – dije bebiendo café.

-¿Qué te pasa? Se casa tu mejor amigo.

-¿Me debería alegrar?

-¡Claro! – dijo molesta mi amiga.

-Pues no es así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me rompe el corazón verlos juntos ¿sabes?

-¿Aun no lo olvidas? – me acaricio el pelo.

-No – me corrió una lágrima por la mejilla – No lo he podido hacer y me duele verlo con Amanda - sentí que sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy, Sam – Carly se dirigió a la puerta – Hola, amor – escuche decirle a su novio después se escucho un beso y las pisadas hacia donde me encontraba.

-¿Qué ahí, Sam?

-Hola, Gibby – dije sin ánimos.

-Que mal humor.

-No le tomes en cuenta, Gibby. Está un poco triste.

-Bueno pero ¿Vamos por los vestidos?

-¿Va Freddie? – pregunte curiosa.

-Sí, voy a acompañarlo a ver su traje ¿Vamos?

-No – termine mi café.

-Si – dijo alegre mi amiga.

-Pues vamos así ahorramos tiempo.

-Okey – saco su bolso – Te traeré un vestido, Sam

-COMO QUIERAS.

-Que pesada.

-Sí, claro - dije entrando en mi pieza.

Era lo peor que me podía pasar solo quería dormir y no despertar mas. Extraño a Freddie, extraño pasar las noches con él, extraños sus suaves labios contra los míos, extraño su perfume y su sonrisa que hacía que mi día se arreglara. El era perfecto y solo quería estar con él y con nadie más. Quisiera decirle cuanto lo amo y que jamás lo olvide pero él tiene novia y no quería entrometerme en su relación ya en el pasado engañe y no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Solo espero que el recuerde cuanto o amo porque yo me acuerdo perfectamente cuando él me decía "Te amo, mi Sam…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Descansar era lo que quería y lo que logre después de recostarme un rato en la cama mientras lloraba recordando a Freddie y en que no debí engañar a Brad. Me sentía estúpida, me sentía tonta por no haberle dicho a Freddie que yo lo amaba y haber dejado pasar estos cinco años pasaran y el terminara comprometido con una chica que no era yo. Me saco de mis pensamientos Carly quien me decía que el desayuno estaba listo.

-Cinco minutos más – le dije pegándole a Carly.

-No, levántate – me tiro de la cama.

-Okey, okey, okey – salió de la habitación y yo me levante y la seguí

Tenía la mesa puesta me senté y comencé a devorar de todo estaba muerta de hambre y no soportaba mas. Comí unas tostadas jugo de naranja y yogurt con cereales que estaban muy deliciosos.

-Sam – dijo Carly un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? – tome jugo.

-Llego esto para ti – me entrego una carta vi de quién era y decía Fredward Benson y Amanda Biquel sentí que mi corazón dejo de funcionar y solo me pare y camine a mi habitación, me senté en el suelo y abrí la carta. Al principio decía "De: Fredward Benson y Amanda Biquel" y debajo de eso "Para: Samanta Puckett"

La abrí con cuidado y me di cuenta que era una carta impresa con un estampado beige con un color como morado y letras como escritas a mano con caligrafía perfecta y yo sabía que era.

"Samanta Puckett:

Te queremos invitar a nuestra boda que se realizara en el Manhattan City a las 6:00 pm en punto. Será una cena formal para celebrar nuestra unión. Deseamos tu presencia en este evento tan especial para nosotros y te estaremos esperando.

Atentamente Fredward y Amanda"

Era poco pero en ese papelito se veía mucho al igual que como me dolía en el corazón leer esto. Entre a bañarme me puse unos jeans, polera y chaqueta para luego salir de ahí que ya no aguantaba más.

Carly

Después de que le entregue la carta ella entro en su habitación algo triste pero a los minutos salió corriendo tan rápido que no le alcance a decir nada. Sentía mucha tristeza por lo que le estaba tocando vivir pero aun más me daba pena era de que ella no le quiera decir por miedo a que el la rechace.

General

Sam estuvo dando vueltas por todo Seattle hasta que empezó hacerse de noche y entro a un local donde se encontraba un amigo de ella atendiendo.

-Hola, Matt.

-¿Qué ahí, Sammie? ¿Qué quieres que te sirva?

-Dame un whisky con limón por favor.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, solo dámelo – dijo molesta.

-Que mal humor.

Sam empezó con vaso de whisky pero termino con dos, luego tres hasta que ya no podía mas y estaba completamente ebria.

-¿Sam que te pasa? – le pregunto Matt.

-¿Matt? ¿Son tus hermanos gemelos? – decía tocándose la cabeza.

-Sam tomaste mucho. Te llevare a tu departamento.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero que Carly me vea así.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Estoy bien me iré sola.

Sam se para y luego cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar.

-¡Sam! – Matt se acerco a ella - ¿Estás bien?

-¿ME VEO BIEN? – Grito Sam triste – SOY UN DESASTRE.

-Tranquila, Sam Te llevare con Carly.

-¡No! Déjame con en la plaza al frente del edificio Carlos Matthew.

-Okey pero… ¿para qué?

-Solo llévame – dijo llorando molesta

-Está bien enojona.

Matt salió de turno y la llevo donde ella pidió y luego se fue ya que Sam le dijo que ya no lo quería ver. Subió por el edificio hasta el departamento 46 donde estaba Freddie y tocó la puerta.

-Hola, Sam – Dijo contento Freddie antes de que Sam se cayera - ¿Estas ebria? – se preocupo.

-Eso da igual ahora, Freddie – comenzó a llorar.

-Pasa – tomo a am del brazo.

-¿Esta Amanda?

-No, ella no vive conmigo – Sam se soltó del brazo de Freddie y lo miro a los ojos.

-No te cases…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-No te cases, Freddie – hubo un silencio y después el castaño pudo contestar.

-¿Qué? – pregunto extrañado.

-No te cases…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo – el castaño la miro confundido – te amo y nunca te pude olvidar. No te cases porque no soporto verte con esa mujer y no conmigo. Odio ver cada vez que se besan, se abrazan o cualquier cosa. Odio no ser yo. Tengo celos pero es porque eres el único en mi vida y nunca ah dejado de ser así. Matt es un amigo y nunca fuimos más que eso, no salí con nadie después de estar contigo. Lo único que quiero es ser tuya Freddie. ¡Quiero poder besarte todos los días! ¡Quiero decirte cuanto te quiero! Pero no puedo y eso me… me ¡enferma! ¡TE AMO, MIERDA! Y no quiero perderte, Calle esto cinco años y ya no soporto mas. Necesitaba decirte esto y necesito esto… - Sam lo empezó a besar pero el castaño no respondió y la alejo de él.

-No puedo. Yo estoy con Amanda – bajo la cabeza.

-Que estúpida soy – comenzó a llorar.

-No lo eres, Sam

-Respóndeme – lo miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué sientes por mi?

-No lo diré – corrió la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?

-Sam, no hagas esto por favor.

-Sí, si lo hago. Dime.

-Estoy comprometido no puedo responder eso.

-Yo lo sabía.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aun me amas.

-¿Qué?

-Tu aun me amas – dijo sonriendo.

-Sam, no…

-No ¿qué?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-Solo dilo.

La miro a los ojos – Yo amo a Amanda y me quiero casar con ella aunque te parezca mal – ella se sentó en el suelo y se quedo sin movimiento ni lloro - ¿Sam? – le toco el brazo.

-No me digas Sam – le saco la mano – Para ti ya no soy Sam

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sam solo me pueden llamar mis amigos y tú no eres uno de ellos.

-Tienes que entender.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tú me olvidaste de un día para otro? Solo te acostaste conmigo por satisfacerte y lo peor es que te creí. Tú debes estar feliz porque ahora tienes a esa boba que se acuesta contigo cuando se lo pides ¿Verdad?

-Sam, no…

-¡Sam nada! No me vuelvas a hablar jamás – llorando – Para ti solo fui una estúpida mas. Apuesto que antes de mi te acostaste con cientos. Yo solo fui una tonta más. NUNCA ME AMAS EN VERDAD – grito frustrada – confié en ti, perdí mi virginidad contigo y solo fue por un capricho.

-No es así – se enfureció, Freddie.

-¿Qué no? ¿Por qué estas furioso? Tú no eres al que mintieron. Gracias a ti Brad me odia y por ti me engaño ¡porque nos vio juntos! Fui una imbécil dejando a Brad de esa manera.

-Sam déjame… - Lo interrumpió

-¿Ahora qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué soy una perra? ¿Qué te doy igual? ¿Qué te acostaste conmigo por lastima?

-Sam, no es así.

-¿Qué cosa? Tú fuiste el único hombre con el que salí en estos cinco años, siendo que pude salir con otros chicos y olvidarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo. No, verdad que jamás me amaste – se tapo la cara – Me voy…

-Sam, por favor.

-Nada de Sam por favor – se trato de para porque aun estaba mareada – No tengo nada más que hacer aquí – se acerco a la puerta pero Freddie la tomo les brazo -¿Qué quieres?

-Esto quiero – Freddie la beso y ella solo lo siguió, se separaron un rato y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Freddie

Deseaba sus labios y no me quería alejar de ella el tome de la cintura para acercarla a mí y la bese, ella trato de zafarse pero yo no la deje y seguí hasta que ella respondió al beso. Me sentí en el las nubes cuando comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos. Pase cinco años sin tener un encuentro cercano con Sam y tenía la oportunidad. De un momento a otro el beso se torno más apasionado y la tome de las piernas para entrelazar sus piernas en mi cadera y dirigirme hacia mi habitación. La baje pero no rompí el beso, sabía que era una locura que en menos de dos meses estaría casado pero necesitaba a Sam más que cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Parecemos adolescentes? – Sam interrumpió un poco el beso.

-Si ser adolescente me lleva a estar contigo lo quiero ser en este momento – la besé.

-¿Amanda? – Se preocupo – No quiero seguir engañando.

-De eso me preocupo yo.

No quería preocuparme de eso ahora solo me quería preocupar de besarla. Saco mi camisa y la tiró por algún lugar yo hice lo mismo y la lleve hasta la cama, la acosté sobre mi cuidadosamente y ella beso, chupo y mordió me cuello mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y cintura sintiendo su suave y delicada piel. Me enloquecía sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío. Espere cinco años para estoy ni siquiera tuve relaciones intimas con Amanda solo porque quería a Sam y no a ella.

Sam

Su calor me mataba, me sentía mal por Amanda pero ahora solo quería estar con él y nada más me importaba cinco años que no estuve ni un segundo con el de esta manera necesitaba su cuerpo, su calor y sus labios. No aguantaba baje mía manos por su estomago hasta llegar al pantalón y desabotonar el botón y bajar el cierre, el tomo mis mano y las llevo a sus hombros mientras me giraba y el quedaba encima de mí tome su cabeza poniendo mis dedos dentro de su cabello mientras el besaba mi barbilla hacia un camino de besos y mordiscos por todo mi cuello y clavícula dejando marcas. Tomo mis pechos y sentí algo electrizante por mi cuerpo y dejaba escapar un gemido de placer. Puse mis pies en su pantalón y lo bajé dejándolo en sus rodillas, el dejo mi cuello y lo sacó para luego sacar mi pantalón y zapatillas, beso mis piernas y luego subió a dame un beso apasionado. Metí mi lengua dentro de su boca para que dentro de nuestras bocas se formara una batalla campal entre nuestras lenguas. Entrelace mis piernas en su cadera y empecé a mover la mía presionándolas contra su miembro estuvimos un buen rato así soltando gemidos y devorando nuestras bocas hasta que Freddie me abrazo y soltó mi corpiño yo encorve la espalda cuando lo saco y comenzó a apretarlas con sus manos, la lujuria nos estaba llevando a un borde impresionante. Sé que está mal que yo esté haciendo esto ya que era me estaba interponiendo en una relación pero Freddie había hecho lo mismo conmigo y Brad.

-Eres tan linda – me dijo contra mis labios antes de besarme con pasión y urgencia – Te amo y yo nunca deje de hacerlo. Te ame y te amo, nunca te olvides de eso y de que eres la única mujer en mi vida.

-Yo igual te amo, Freddie y nunca habrá otro en la mía.

Después de esto la ropa ya no era parte de nuestro cuerpo y ya no tenía conciencia para nada. Abrazaba a Freddie fuerte y sintiendo su cuerpo presionado contra mí estomago bajo. Estaba en el cielo, el sudor corría por nuestro cuerpo y la lujuria mataba mi sentido de la razón. Solo podía pensar en lo bien que me sentía en ese momento. Toda la tristeza se fue de mí y disfrute…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y note que Freddie aun estaba dormido, me vestí y me fui rumbo a mi departamento, en el camino estuve pensando en lo que había pasado anoche y me sentí estúpida y una perra. Freddie se iba a casar y yo me acostaba con él.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Sam

Ya faltaban unos días de para la boda de Freddie y yo iba camino a New York ya que no quería volver a ver su cara. ¿Por qué? Porque tenía vergüenza de que estaba cargando con algo que ¡no soportaba! Salí cuando Carly no estaba y le deje una carta para que ella la leyera pero… ¿Qué pasa si me empieza a odiar? No quiero perder su amistad pero no quiero salir lastimada.

Mi vuelo salía en media hora más por lo que me apresure para subir al avión, me sentía pésimo por dejar a Carly pero tal vez esto era lo mejor. Mire por la ventana y me di cuenta que el tiempo se hizo un infierno hasta que…

-Abrochen sus cinturones que el avión esta por partir – dijo la azafata desde un parlante.

Hice lo que me dijo y apague mi teléfono para no recibir ninguna llamada ni nada además de que no se puede. Me sentí cobarde por un momento pero pensé que tal vez esto me alejaría por un tiempo de algunos problemas y me ponía feliz tener algo tan bueno y lindo en mí.

Carly

Llegue a casa después de salir con Gibby y me di cuenta de que Sam no estaba, al principio me asuste pero después pensé que tal vez ella fue con su amigo Matt así que me quede con Gibby viendo una película cuando sentí un ruido en la habitación de Sam Cuando abrí me di cuenta de que no había nada pero en cambio había una carta encima de su escritorio y cuando pase me di cuenta de que el closet de Sam estaba vacío y la cama estaba perfectamente hecho, todos sus libros estaban ordenados en la estantería que ella tenía y su Laptop tampoco estaba tomé la carta y pude notar que era de Sam y era para mí. La leí no pude evitar llorar ella se había ido de Seattle por vergüenza y no volvería quizás en cuanto tiempo más. Gibby llego a decirme si estaba bien y yo le conté lo que paso y le dije que Sam se había ido pero al igual que me entristeció me alegro porque ella se encontraba bien y pronto aun mejor. En toda nuestra alegría escuche el timbre y fui a abrir.

-Hola, Carly - dijo Freddie entrando.

-Hola, Freddie ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería ver si estaba Sam

-No ella no está.

-¿Sabes cuándo va a llegar?

-Ella no volverá.

-¿Qué? – me dijo sorprendido.

-Ella no volverá, Freddie – guarde mi carta en mi bolsillo – Ella se fue de Seattle.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por que no quería verte más.

-¿Cómo?

-A ella no quiere verte más – pude notar que Freddie comenzó a llorar - ¿Estás bien?

-Si – se acerco a la puerta – Gracias – dijo amablemente y se largo.

El se había acostado con Sam siendo que esta por casarse con Amanda era el peor del mundo ¿Cómo le hacía eso a Amanda? O ¿Cómo le hacía eso a Sam?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 6

Descansar era lo que quería y lo que logre después de recostarme un rato en la cama mientras lloraba recordando a Freddie y en que no debí engañar a Brad. Me sentía estúpida, me sentía tonta por no haberle dicho a Freddie que yo lo amaba y haber dejado pasar estos cinco años pasaran y el terminara comprometido con una chica que no era yo. Me saco de mis pensamientos Carly quien me decía que el desayuno estaba listo.

-Cinco minutos más – le dije pegándole a Carly.

-No, levántate – me tiro de la cama.

-Okey, okey, okey – salió de la habitación y yo me levante y la seguí

Tenía la mesa puesta me senté y comencé a devorar de todo estaba muerta de hambre y no soportaba mas. Comí unas tostadas jugo de naranja y yogurt con cereales que estaban muy deliciosos.

-Sam – dijo Carly un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? – tome jugo.

-Llego esto para ti – me entrego una carta vi de quién era y decía Fredward Benson y Amanda Biquel sentí que mi corazón dejo de funcionar y solo me pare y camine a mi habitación, me senté en el suelo y abrí la carta. Al principio decía "De: Fredward Benson y Amanda Biquel" y debajo de eso "Para: Samanta Puckett"

La abrí con cuidado y me di cuenta que era una carta impresa con un estampado beige con un color como morado y letras como escritas a mano con caligrafía perfecta y yo sabía que era.

"Samanta Puckett:

Te queremos invitar a nuestra boda que se realizara en el Manhattan City a las 6:00 pm en punto. Será una cena formal para celebrar nuestra unión. Deseamos tu presencia en este evento tan especial para nosotros y te estaremos esperando.

Atentamente Fredward y Amanda"

Era poco pero en ese papelito se veía mucho al igual que como me dolía en el corazón leer esto. Entre a bañarme me puse unos jeans, polera y chaqueta para luego salir de ahí que ya no aguantaba más.

Carly

Después de que le entregue la carta ella entro en su habitación algo triste pero a los minutos salió corriendo tan rápido que no le alcance a decir nada. Sentía mucha tristeza por lo que le estaba tocando vivir pero aun más me daba pena era de que ella no le quiera decir por miedo a que el la rechace.

General

Sam estuvo dando vueltas por todo Seattle hasta que empezó hacerse de noche y entro a un local donde se encontraba un amigo de ella atendiendo.

-Hola, Matt.

-¿Qué ahí, Sammie? ¿Qué quieres que te sirva?

-Dame un whisky con limón por favor.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, solo dámelo – dijo molesta.

-Que mal humor.

Sam empezó con vaso de whisky pero termino con dos, luego tres hasta que ya no podía mas y estaba completamente ebria.

-¿Sam que te pasa? – le pregunto Matt.

-¿Matt? ¿Son tus hermanos gemelos? – decía tocándose la cabeza.

-Sam tomaste mucho. Te llevare a tu departamento.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero que Carly me vea así.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Estoy bien me iré sola.

Sam se para y luego cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar.

-¡Sam! – Matt se acerco a ella - ¿Estás bien?

-¿ME VEO BIEN? – Grito Sam triste – SOY UN DESASTRE.

-Tranquila, Sam Te llevare con Carly.

-¡No! Déjame con en la plaza al frente del edificio Carlos Matthew.

-Okey pero… ¿para qué?

-Solo llévame – dijo llorando molesta

-Está bien enojona.

Matt salió de turno y la llevo donde ella pidió y luego se fue ya que Sam le dijo que ya no lo quería ver. Subió por el edificio hasta el departamento 46 donde estaba Freddie y tocó la puerta.

-Hola, Sam – Dijo contento Freddie antes de que Sam se cayera - ¿Estas ebria? – se preocupo.

-Eso da igual ahora, Freddie – comenzó a llorar.

-Pasa – tomo a am del brazo.

-¿Esta Amanda?

-No, ella no vive conmigo – Sam se soltó del brazo de Freddie y lo miro a los ojos.

-No te cases…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Carly

No tenía que haberle dicho eso y me arrepentía eso se lo debía decir Sam. Yo a Freddie tenía que decirle que Sam iba a volver no que ella tenía una hija de él.

-¿Qué? – dijo confuso Freddie.

-Perdón, me equivoque – dije nerviosa – Ella tiene una hija de un chico de donde ella está – ¡Carly por dios!

-Vez que yo tenía razón.

-Pero Freddie… Ella va a venir a hablar contigo.

-No quiero saber nada de ella – se acerco a la puerta.

-No Freddie – le tome el brazo – Ella necesita explicarte algo.

-Pues yo no quiero escuchar nada – lo solté.

-Por favor, Freddie. Dale una oportunidad – le dije sin quitar la vista de él cuando abrió la puerta.

-No lo sé – dijo con un tono triste antes de irse.

¿Qué había hecho? Sam me mataría por lo que acabo de decir pero le tengo que decir o será peor. Hoy no pero mañana cuando llegue se lo diré, se que se enojara y va a tener toda la razón en enojarse.

Sam

Estaba muerta de nervios pronto llegaría a Seattle y volvería a ver a Sam, Gibby y… Freddie. Lo quería ver, quiero tocarlo, besarlo pero no se podrá ya que el está casado. Está casado con Amanda y tiene una hija conmigo.

-Hemos llegado a Seattle. Por favor salgan calmadamente del avión.

Se escucho la voz de la azafata y sentí algo en mi estomago sentí unos nervios fatales y no sabía qué hacer para no demostrarlos. Baje del avión y subí a un taxi directo a Bushwell Plaza. El camino se me hizo lento y con mucha tensión en cambio mi hija iba mirando por la ventana sonriendo y riéndose cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba. Ya tenía más de un año aun no aprendía a hablar pero caminaba un poco. Cuando paro el taxi al frente del edificio le pague al conductor y me baje, me quede mirando la entrada recordando todos los momentos que viví como cuando entraba molestando a Freddie después entre salude a Lewbert y entre en el ascensor con mi Lizy en brazos. Me quede pensativa y me encanto hacerlo.

Flash Back

Entramos al ascensor y cuando la puerta subió mire a Freddie y el paro el ascensor, se acerco a mí y empezamos a besarnos comíamos nuestras bocas y saboreamos nuestros labios, él tenía sus manos en mi cintura y yo apoyaba mis manos en su nuca. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento pero mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

Fin Flash Back

Escuche el timbre que avisaba que habíamos llegado, tome mi maleta y camine hasta la puerta del departamento de Carly y me quede mirando un rato la puerta del departamento donde vive ahora la Señora Benson. Toqué la puerta de Carly y ella salió enseguida.

-¿Sam?

-¿Quién mas voy a ser? – dije burlonamente.

-¿Cómo estas, amiga? – me abrazo junto con Lizy

-¡Súper! ¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente – me mostro su anillo.

-¡Qué lindo! – chille.

-¡Entra! ¡Entra! ¡Entra! – Mi grito emocionada tomando mi maleta y entrando - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Cansador. Esta pequeñita – le toque la cabecita a Lizy – Se puso a llorar.

Sonó el teléfono de Carly.

Carly

Llamada

-Hola, Freddie

-Hola, Carly.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quería saber si puedes ir al cine hoy conmigo y Amanda.

-Perdón, no puedo – le dije apenada – Tengo visitas.

-¿Quién? – dijo curioso.

-Sam, ella acaba de llegar y no la quiero dejar sola.

-¿Sam?

-Si ella, en carne y hueso.

Fin Llamada.

-¿Qué hiciste, Carly? – dijo Sam mirándome preocupada.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Sam

Muchos deben pensar que estoy loca porque yo odiaba a Freddie y ahora lo amo e incluso extraño. Nunca pensé que un ñoño me traería así pero cada vez que sentía sus labios sobre los míos me recorría una sensación electrizante por la piel, pero era una sensación que me encantaba al igual que cuando su piel tocaba la mía un escalofrió recorría fríamente mi espalda. Estar con él íntimamente era mi locura, cada toque, cada beso que él me daba hacían que yo perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba. Su sonrisa me mataba y me enamoraba cada día más al verla, sus encantadores ojos cafés chocolate que sentía como todo dentro de mí se derretía cuando me miraba; su mirada hacia mí era como la perdición, no sabía que estaba bien o mal. Perdía mi cabeza cuando pensaba en él y en todo lo que pase con él, noches completas de pasión y romanticismo que el preparaba cariñosamente solo para complacerme era lo que hizo que yo me enamorara de él, de un chico que aunque sea torpe, ñoño y un cursi era tierno y amable, siempre un caballero para mí. Sus palabras y su voz se quedaban atrapadas en mi cabeza como un eco, en cualquier lugar podría reconocer esa dulce y encantadora voz.

Freddie

Siempre que tengo un momento libre pienso en Sam como si no hubiera nada más para hacer que pensar en esa chica pero como no hacer todo de ella me volvía loco, su piel, sus ojos claros como el cielo, su cabello rubio lleno de bellos rizos y sus dulces labios eran la combinación perfecta. Soy un cursi lo sé pero ella provocaba cosas tan sorprendentes en mi que era difícil no serlo. Solo quería Expresárselo y que supiera cuanto al amo, cuanto la extraño. Nunca me imagine estar así por una chica como ella tan dura, salvaje, pesada pero a la misma vez dulce, tierna y agradable. Nadie más que yo a podido encontrar todas esas cualidades que Sam guarda dentro muy dentro de su ser. Bueno Carly también pero no es lo importante ahora, lo que ahora importa es Sam y en cómo hacer para poder hablar con ella y decirle todos mis sentimientos. Era imposible no pensar en todo lo que ella era y en todo lo que me hace sentir. No aguanto no besarla cuando estoy cerca de esa mujer, no aguanto no tocarla o no poder hablarle en este momento.

Carly

Emocionada no alcanzaba para describir lo que sentía y como no sentirlo si desde ya mucho tiempo Sam y Freddie se encontraran. Ellos se aman y lo único que quiero es que estén juntos porque además son el uno para el otro y nada ni nadie los podrá separar ni siquiera la maldita esposa de Freddie: Amanda y creo que ella se quedara sola porque su esposo planea divorciarse porque ya no la ama ¿Y qué hablar de Lizy? Es la niñita más bonita del mundo con el cabello de Freddie y los ojos de Sam era la combinación perfecta entre sus padres y de eso todos estaban seguros. Solo espero que Freddie no meta la pata y Sam tampoco.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

-Es que… Es que… - dijo la castaña nervios – Quise ser sincera.

-Pero ¿Por qué le dijiste que yo estaba aquí? Te dije que no le dijeras.

-Perdón pero se lo dije por impulso.

-Pero… Nada, está bien ya paso.

-Oye – dijo asustada.

-Dime.

-¿Lizy?

-No lo sé – se miraron angustiadas – Debe de estar aquí en el departamento. Busquémosla.

-Okey, Okey.

-¡Lizy! – grito Carly - ¡Lizy!... ¡Lizy!

-¡Lizy! ¡Lizy, sal de donde estés y ven aquí! – se angustio Sam cuando la niña no salió.

-Calma, ya la encontraremos.

-¡Lizy! ¡Sal ahora! ¡LIZY! – Sam empezó a asustarse hasta el punto de casi llorar – Lizy No me hagas esto ¡Ven!

-¡Lizy! ¡Lizy! – grito Carly.

De pronto la niña salió de la cocina comiendo un pedazo de pan y se acerco a Sam que estaba paralizada de lo asustada que estaba.

-¿Qué pasa mami? – dijo tiernamente Lizy.

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto – la abrazó – Si querías algo me dices. ¡Ves que me asustas! – Seguía abrazándola.

-Perdón, mami – Sam la levanto mientras le corrían lagrimas por su cara. El dolor de saber que Lizy no estaba le había aterrado y no soportaba sentirse tan angustiada. En eso se escucho la voz de un hombre.

-¿Sam? – miro a Sam confundido ella se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que era Freddie.

Hubo un silencio incomodo ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir. Carly se acerco a Sam y se llevo a su niña a la habitación de arriba pera que ellos pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo Sam

-¿De qué?

-De todo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – Freddie se acerco a Sam

-Tenía… Tenía vergüenza.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme acostado contigo siendo que tú te ibas a casar.

-Pero yo no quería casarme con ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Me dijo que estaba embarazada y mi madre me obligo. Y ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?

-No hables estupideces. Tenía el recuerdo vivo todos los años que pase fuera de Seattle de ti.

-Pero… Carly me dijo…

-Carly solo lo dijo para protegerme – la miro confundido – Para no decirte la verdad.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre que… - suspiro y se armo de valor – Cuando nos acostamos me entere pocas semanas antes de que te casaras de que yo estaba embarazada.

-¿De mi?

-¿De quién más? – Me miro mal – Si de ti…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Te digo que fue por vergüenza – dijo molesta Sam

-Pero yo tenía que saberlo.

-Ya lo sé. Fui una cobarde pero no quería más problemas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu madre…

-¿Qué tiene ella?

-Ella… sabía… sabía sobre… mi embarazo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a ella y no a mi?

-Porqué ella me descubrió, ella descubrió mi prueba de embarazo y se la dio a Amanda para que tú creyeras que ella estaba embarazado.

-¿Qué? – dijo molesto.

-Me dijo que no quería que te viera más… Por eso me fui – Freddie fue a la puerta - ¿Dónde vas?

-A hablar con mi madre.

Freddie salió corriendo toco la puerta de su madre pero se le olvido que ella estaría en su trabajo así que bajo pero cuando se quedo fuera del edificio, mirando el cielo y preguntándose ¿Por qué en ese momento tenía que llover? En eso vio un taxi pero cuando se iba a acercar sintió que alguien lo tomo del hombro, se dio vuelta y sonrió al darse cuenta de quién era.

-No vayas – le dijo Sam aun con su mano en el hombro del castaño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que tú le digas nada a tu madre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso ya pasó no importa.

-¿Y qué importa ahora?

-Que por fin puedo hacer esto – Sam se acerco a Freddie y lo beso, pero lo beso con necesidad y amor para que el supiera cuanto ella lo extraño, ella puso sus manos en su nuca mientras el ponía las suyas en la cintura de Sam Sus labios no se separaron en ningún momento, los dos necesitaban eso, necesitan sentirse cerca.

Sam

Amaba estar con Freddie. No me resistía a él siempre fuimos como adolescentes juntos y eso es lo que extrañe todos los años lejos de él, extrañe su calor, su amor, sus abrazos, su sonrisa, sus ojos y sus labios, no quería separarme de él por nada del mundo, con él sentía que mi cuerpo era débil, sentía mi corazón latir Y cuando él me tocaba sentía que perdía el control…


End file.
